1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aquarium motion indoor decorative item and, more specifically, to an aquavision fountains pot, which produces a lighting effect when ejecting jets of water to show an artificial fountain.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an aquavision fountains pot invented by the present inventor. This structure of aquavision fountains pot is comprised of a pot body 1 with a wire hole 2, a face panel 10, an upper seal plate 6 with bottom tubes 7, a bottom sealing plate 30, hoses 5, and a plurality of water pumps 4. The face panel 10 comprises an annular flange 11 downwardly protruded from the bottom sidewall thereof, a plurality of annular ribs 12 of different diameters provided at the bottom sidewall and concentrically disposed within the annular flange 11, a plurality of jet holes 130 cut through the bottom sidewall in communication with the annular waterways defined in between the annular ribs 12 within the annular flange 11, a plurality of jet nozzles 13 respectively upwardly extended from the top sidewall thereof and connected to the jet holes 130 to receive water from the jet holes 130, a plurality water return holes 14 disposed around the periphery outside the annular flange 32, and a plurality of dashboards 15 respectively disposed around the jet nozzles 13 and adapted for buffering fallen water. This structure of aquavision fountains pot is functional, however has drawbacks as follows:
1. The structure of the face panel 10 is complicated.
2. Because multiple waterways are defined in between the annular ribs 12 within the annular flange 11, multiple water pumps are required.
3. Dashboards 15 cannot effectively buffer falling water to prevent falling water from splashing.
4. Because water flows back to the pot body when the aquavision fountains pot turned off, it takes much time to pump water from the pot body to the waterways in the face panel.
5. It does not produce a lighting effect.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide an aquavision fountains pot, which produces a lighting effect when ejecting water to show an artificial fountain. It is another object of the present invention to provide an aquavision fountains pot, which has a simple structure. According to one aspect of the present invention, the aquavision fountains pot comprises a pot body, a nozzle holder fastened to the pot body at the top, the nozzle holder defining a bottom water chamber and a light chamber and sealed with a bottom sealing plate carrying a set of LEDS, a water pump adapted to pump water from the pot body to the water chamber and to further force water out of jet nozzles of the nozzle holder when the LEDs turned on to emit light, a meshed dashboard fastened to the nozzle holder and adapted to guide falling water to the inside of the pot body. According to another aspect of the present invention, a one-way valve is provided to prevent reverse flow of water from the water chamber to the pot body through the water pump.